Monster
by SilentLone
Summary: This is a herem i still work on with the plot and i want to make this story to be a longer not just one shot or two chapter, nevermind, my third story. Review along listen to the song here without you by 3 doors down. This story is not ABANDON... XD... i will continue until my mind dry... XDXDXDX


**MONSTER**

**Chapter 1 : Meets **

A young boy that lives at outskirt the village was sitting in a ground after a heavy workout in very early in the morning. He lives by himself and independent. He got a 'small' house those two floors by the Hokage. He doesn't know how he does it but he like the house. Like an antic house, the house use wood as a main thing to build and even the furniture, to the cabin, and bed also the kitchen.

It's seems very antic. He lives at the Konohagakure and no one's know anything about him except the Hokage and some of his bodyguard. He lives at the west of the village by himself. He usually walks not far from the house so nobody will know him.

He is a 9 years old boy that lives by himself because he is an orphan. His parents died in the Kyūbi attack, that was the Hokage said and they was a hero. He is 3'9, high for his age and without baby fat around his body. He has an oceanic eye with a blonde hair. He has three whiskers at both of his cheek. His appearance is cool as ice and smart ass. But inside he is a kind hearted boy. He doesn't smile much. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the ice cool an ass of Konohagakure.

It was nearly sun sink but he still continues his training. He is Naruto Uzumaki the most restless person that ever born. He can train for 24 hours with a little rest.

Naruto without minding the sun sink were at his favorite spot through of the Konoha. He was at some of nearly top hills at certain place that unnamed. He continues his training in walking tree.

He concentrated his chakra to both of his feet and trying to walking on the tree. He fell hard to the ground as he is on the third step. And with that he passed out for a long period of time.

When Naruto open his eyes, he saw that a blond hair girl was looking downwards to him. Naruto never see her here but maybe he is a Konoha citizen.

"Are you okay?" that blond girl ask.

"Hm. Yeah" he sits down tiredly on the ground.

"What are you doing sleep out here?"

"Nothing" he shrugged.

"You said nothing but I see you are doing something. YOU ABSOLUTELY ARE TRAINING IN SOMETHING." She exclaimed.

"Don't. Shout." He suddenly angry at her. He rubs his temple that feels hurt but he quickly dismays it. He feels some certain weight on both of his arms.

He stands up and starts to stretch but he feels again a weight on his both leg. He again does work out completely ignoring the blonde girl that observed him. He start run back to his house not looking back to where he have found the blond girl no the blond girl found him. But out of expectation, the blond girl follows him behind.

"Hey, you. Where are you going?" she close to him now and suddenly he stopped that made her smash him from back side.

"Can you just go home?" he asks suddenly.

"What a boy? Entertaining girl like that, that's not gentleman."

"Why do I care?"

"Every man should entertain woman with courteous manners."

"Well, I'm a typical being and I hate formalities and some spoiled child."

"I not spoiled."

"Whatever…" he start run again but she still follow him behind even she was leaved behind.

"Hey, waits!" she shouted and again he stop now there was a distance between them. The birds flew away after hearing the blonde girl shout and suddenly an uninvited wind comes in that thick forest that makes the leaves scattering around.

He looks at her into her eyes with a tiresome look but his eyes looks menace. She looks at him in mesmerizing his feature. 'He looks so cool.' She now dreamily thought about live with him, build a happy family with him, and him makes her laugh while he push the swaying that she on. He slowly walks to her but she didn't aware it.

"Hey, can you help me?" he suddenly asks.

"Anything." She answered excitedly.

"Leave me alone." With that he walks away from her to continue his path to his house. The blond girl left there broken heart and hope. She stay there for more hours until the anbu found her and bring her back to the Hokage tower where she still crying.

The blond girl father is worry sick that his daughter disappear to nowhere then be back in safe condition but her mentally broken beyond repair. The Hokage knew who made this but he can't help because both of them were in the same condition now, safe but broken mentally.

The girl is sits uncomfortably while sniffing slightly. Hers' father asking the Hokage about; who? Why? How? But what the Hokage answer was I can't blame him for what we don't know what happen.

"Why though she's crying when she come in here? Does the anbu hold her tight or they entertain her harsh?" a blonde long hair man then bind in ponytails but in gentleman looks.

"Pardon me, Yamanaka-san but I guarantee that the anbu is professional Shinobi, they don't attend her harsh as you thought so." The Hokage answer him calmly.

"Then why she is crying, Hokage-sama? I can believe what you say but she is unusual cry hard when she is back."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I hope I can but it will only sadden her more."

"Idiot, why don't you use your clan jutsu upon her?" the blond hair man opens his eye widely. As is seems he don't event had one thought about his clan jutsu that entire time. He only worried about his daughter feeling that looks bad. Idiot

"Pardon me Hokage-sama, I truly forget about it." He walks to the branch beside door at his lovely daughter. He does some hand seals then he concentrate on his effort.

**In the blond girl mind**

When a boy opens his eyes, he saw that a blond hair girl was looking downwards to him.

"Are you okay?" that blond girl ask.

"Hm. Yeah" he sits down on the ground.

"What are you doing sleep out here?"

"Nothing" he shrugged.

"You said nothing but I see you are doing something. YOU ABSOLUTELY ARE TRAINING." She exclaimed.

"Don't. Shout." He suddenly angry at her. He rubs his temple.

He stands up and starts to stretch. He again does work out completely and ignoring the blonde girl that observed him. He start run back to his house not looking back to where he have found the blond girl no the blond girl found him. But the blond girl follows him behind.

"Hey, you. Where are you going?" she close to him now and suddenly he stopped that made her smash him from back side.

"Can you just go home?" he asks suddenly.

"What a boy? Entertaining girl like that, that's not gentleman."

"Why do I care?"

"Every man should entertain woman with courteous manners."

"Well, I'm a typical being and I hate formalities and some spoiled child."

"I not spoiled."

"Whatever…" he start run again but she still follow him behind even she was leaved behind.

"Hey, waits!" she shouted and again he stop now there was a distance between them. The birds flew away after hearing the blonde girl shout and suddenly an uninvited wind comes in that thick forest that makes the leaves scattering around.

He looks at her into her eyes with a tiresome look but his eyes looks menace. She looks at him in mesmerizing his feature. 'He looks so cool.' She now dreamily thought about live with him, build a happy family with him, and him makes her laugh while he push the swaying that she on. He slowly walks to her but she didn't aware it.

"Hey, can you help me?" he suddenly asks.

"Anything." She answered excitedly.

"Leave me alone." With that he walks away from her to continue his path to his house. The blond girl left there broken heart and hope. She stays there for more hours until her being lifted by a crow anbu.

The blond hair man only can ask the Hokage;

"Who is the boy?" There had a sense of angry on his voice but he controls his temper.

"How he is appears?" the blonde man can only grit his teeth hardly but still the Hokage remains calm.

"He is like five years old by but he looks so mature. His height like 4 ft. he has blonde hair like us but his was as bright as sun and an oceanic eye. He wears…" the Hokage lift his hand makes the blond man stop on the words.

"Didn't you know, who more suits for that image you see?" the Hokage excitedly waiting for his answer. The blonde man, shake. There was slightly angry aura that the Hokage release why he only rub his temple.

"You are truly idiot; it's only been five years that he born and you were his parents' good friends."

"Who?"

"*sigh* Inoichi, Inoichi. You already forget the son of the Yondaime, your good friend when academy?" the blond man that recognize as Inoichi again eye widely open and slowly the Yondaime image and the boy image play role in his mind.

"I… I … totally forgot." The Hokage again trying hard to calm down but when a thick mark appears on his face, some dangerous aura released from him.

"I… why are you hiding him, Hokage-sama?" The blond man can only puzzle by the Hokage doing by hiding the boy from the world.

"There are so many enemies or even spies here Inoichi. He can be dead before he can continue to lineage."

"But the anbu can protect him full time, why?"

"Yes they are protection him now but I too wonder why can he ran from them in the forest so many time."

"It's not what the question is, why, I mean, he's been hided for five years in that forest moreover, the enemies can come and go by the west side gate?"

"There are guards there that keep an eye for every hour. Inoichi, keep your question answer by yourself but I keep his heritage still hidden, his name now is Uzumaki Naruto." The Hokage can only laugh when seeing Inoichi.

"Pardon me for my curiousness, Hokage-sama."

"It's fine, Inoichi. Ehem, you should take your daughter home, she probably hungry." The Hokage glance slightly at the blond girl.

"Thank you Hokage-sama for your concern. And pardon me for delay your work on paperwork." Inoichi grin while walk towards the blond girl but he can sees the Hokage is now trying to kill himself. Inoichi only chuckle.

Naruto were now on his pajama clothes while walk upstairs after ensure he close every light at the first floor. He yawning and scratch his itchy head.

He enter his bedroom where a normal bedroom but not fit as a kid, fit to an adult. He opens his mini-refrigerator at the corner of the room. He drank a glass of water and then set for a night of long sleep.

'Hopefully tomorrow were sunny days.'

**That's it, chapter one for MONSTER... naruxino. i like Ino character, she is gorgeous. This is my third story. Anyway, review.**


End file.
